Memórias da casinha de boneca
by Lally Y K
Summary: Era só o trem partindo. O grito do silêncio de uma mãe. Molly Weasley, gen.


Disclaimer: Não me pertence.

**N/a: Escrita para o Challenge Relâmpago 6v. Ganhei um prêmio honra ao mérito, obrigada!**

Memórias da casa de boneca

_Por Lally Y K_

Algumas vezes, a vida passa sem que nos demos conta do quanto passou. Em outras, minutos parecem horas, tamanha a nossa ansiedade. O único som que nos prende é o 'tic tac' do relógio, e às vezes nem isso. Atordoados por uma rotina ingrata, as coisas ficam e vão de maneira cruel.

Momentos singelos da minha filha brincando de boneca no quarto dos irmãos são tesouros aos quais me agarro com unhas e dentes. Do seu abraço antes de dormir, de pequenas magias que a encantavam e de como sonhava para ir para Hogwarts junto de seus irmãos.

O mundo bruxo foi marcado por uma seqüência de tragédias. Foram mortes sem razão, loucos confinados por magias que não tinham necessidade. Vimos as esperanças nascerem e despedaçarem com a mesma facilidade que amassamos um pergaminho. A nossa crença foi testada e, ainda assim, não conseguimos parar um minuto sequer para analisar tudo que vai, pode ser que não volte.

O trem de Hogwarts tinha um apito que dilacerava meu coração. Passei por tantas vezes observando meus filhos irem, na utópica esperança que eles permaneceriam seguros lá. Era uma maneira fácil de dizer 'tchau', porque o adeus doeria muito.

Quando Ginevra desapareceu no trem, me vi gritando no silêncio da minha voz que a minha filhinha voltasse. Eu queria desesperadamente que ela viesse para meus braços, que me acompanhasse para casa, que jantasse comigo e seu pai. Mas ela não estaria lá.

A primeira, a segunda e a terceira semana foram difíceis. Era uma rotina a qual eu estava acostumada por dez anos ter uma companhia baixa, de olhos amendoados e observadores.

Com o tempo, com as corujas, as coisas não facilitaram, mas se tornaram menos dolorosas. Apego-me a pequenos detalhes e esqueço quaisquer outros dissabores. Vi minha menina voltar uma pessoa que quase não reconheci.

E a cada ano via Ginevra desabrochar, lentamente, dentro de seu gênio forte e sua determinação. Suas experiências que trouxeram muitas qualidades e também intensificou alguns de seus defeitos. No meu silêncio eu queria que tudo ficasse bem, que ela voltasse para a casinha de boneca onde eu poderia protege-la. Mas não o fiz.

E quando parei para ver, o trem de Hogwarts tinha parado na estação do sétimo ano de Ginevra. Todos os sete anos de sua formação passaram como um raio silencioso em minha memória e via uma mulher que voltava para casa. Fiquei assustada, aquele grito na minha mente ecoou mas somente sorri no silêncio do seu abraço.

Três anos e meio depois ela e Harry Potter sentaram-se em nossa mesa, em uma janta ordinária, como muitas que fazíamos. Não recuperei a perda do meu filho na guerra, só que a minha filha... Era a minha filha. E quando disse: 'Mamãe, vou me casar com Harry!', como se tivesse ganhado uma partida de Quadribol contra a Slytherin, me senti gritando de novo naquele meu abismo de desespero.

Não é que não estivesse feliz por ela; queria que minha filha fosse o mais feliz possível. Mas só três anos, só um pouquinho de tempo, só aquilo, era tão insuficiente! Só que novamente fiquei em silêncio e a abracei. Eu chorei, e entenderam que fosse só um dos destemperos de mãe. E eu só queria a minha menina na casa de boneca.

Ao invés disso, eu preparava a _sua_ casa de boneca, o guarda-roupinha, o enxoval, e todos os detalhes que só uma mãe pode ajudar. E agora?, eu me perguntei enquanto a via penteando o cabelo. A boneca dela em cima da cama, descansando sobre o travesseiro.

E agora, vejo Ginevra sorrindo ao lado de Harry. Formam um casal lindo, como não poderia deixar de ser. Dessa vez, eu consigo ouvir um apito vago, de um trem que nunca mais vai voltar. As lágrimas escorrem em meu rosto sem que eu consiga refreá-las, e nem quero. Minha menina vem ao meu encontro e me abraça.

- Por que está chorando, mamãe?

- Porque... - eu hesito. Seus olhos brilham tão felizes. Engulo todas as palavras que eu queria dizer e consigo sorrir verdadeiramente, refletindo o amor incondicional que sinto por ela. - Você vai ter sua casinha de boneca agora.

- Eu sempre estarei com você.

Ginevra não é uma mulher de palavras muito doces, entretanto, sua demonstração de carinho preenche o vazio que permeava em doze anos que eu a sentia longe. Era como se a minha filha ruiva ficasse do tamanho da minha cintura e segurasse a boneca que tanto gostava.

Os dois partem para a lua-de-mel e o som do apito do trem ressoa em meus ouvidos como uma canção. Não preciso chorar no silêncio da minha angústia, porque a minha menina sempre estará aqui; no meu coração, brincando em sua casa de boneca.

Só que agora a casa é só sua.

Digo 'adeus' para minha filhinha e seu rosto se perde a medida em que o trem avança. Seus dedos viram névoa contra o vento e continuo a acenar até que a plataforma esteja vazia. Arthur me abraça enquanto vamos embora mas eu não consigo mais ficar triste.

Ela pode estar longe. Mas nunca deixará de estar aqui.

Fim.

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic foi digna ou não de um review._


End file.
